Le reverraisje un jour ?
by Lili-black89
Summary: Petit flashback de ma fiction A New life... Rencontre entre une jeune fille et un garçon dont la vie va radicalement changer quelques années plus tard…


_**Auteur : **_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**___

Tout appartient à J.K. Rowlings sauf deux personnages de mon propre cru.

_**Résumé : **_

Rencontre entre une jeune fille et un garçon dont la vie va radicalement changée quelques années plus tard…

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

Un petit flashback qui m'est venu alors que je m'endormais il y a quelques heures. Une sorte de flashback de ma fiction : _A New Life_.

D'ailleurs, c'est mon premier OS ! *Fais péter le Kidibull*

***O*O*O*O*O***

_**Le reverrais-je un jour ?...**_

Le temps était chaud pour un mois de septembre. Londres était en plein été indien avec ses pelouses brûlés par le soleil mais il faisait moins chaud et le vent devenait légèrement plus frais de jour en jour.

Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille était assis sur une balançoire. Il était maigre, le teint maladif et semblait flotter dans ses vêtements trois trop grand. Un cartable miteux et troué brun était sur le sol à côté de la balançoire. Il devait avoir 5 ou 6ans au maximum.

Il se balançait sans entrain, des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux vert émeraudes.

- Un garçon ne doit pas pleurer. Il doit rester digne.

Le garçon leva le regard et vit une fillette aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux bleus clairs. Elle portait une robe rouge bordeaux qui m'était en valeur sa peau de lait.

Le garçon essuya rageusement ses yeux et se leva pour se tourner vers la fille.

- Je ne pleure pas d'habitude. Répondit le garçon.

- Tu veux un mouchoir ? Demanda la jeune fille.

Elle lui tendit un mouchoir en tissus blanc et alla s'asseoir sur la balançoire voisine.

- Merci…. Je m'appelle Harry et toi ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire. Même à des moldus. Dit la jeune fille.

- C'est quoi un moldu ? Demanda Harry.

Elle sourit et le regarda.

- J'ai 10ans et toi ? Demanda la fillette.

- J'ai 8ans. Répondit Harry.

- Tu en parais moins. Commenta-t-elle.

- Je sais… Tu habites dans le coin ?

- Non. Mon oncle et moi sommes de passage dans le coin pour la journée.

- Ca explique tout. Dit Harry, tristesse.

- Pourquoi ?

- On ne m'approche jamais d'habitude. Mon cousin tape tous ceux qui me parlent…

En parlant du loup…. Harry aperçut Dudley et ses copains arriver vers eux en rigolant.

- Tu devrais partir. Conseilla Harry, tendu.

- Si c'est ton cousin, il ne me fait pas peur. Répondit-elle.

- Salut le monstre ! Beugla l'énorme garçon. Je vois que tu as encore trouvé quelqu'un qui a pitié de toi.

- Tais-toi, Dudley… Répliqua faiblement Harry alors que ses copains rigolaient.

Le dénommé Dudley attrapa Harry par le colle de son t-shirt et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le frapper au visage, une pierre le frappa à l'arrière du crâne.

Il lâcha Harry et se tourna vers la source.

La jeune fille souriait en le fixant, jouant avec des petits cailloux.

- Je suis peut-être une fille mais je sais te mettre la raclée de ta vie sans devoir bouger d'un pouce. Dit-elle.

Elle cala un caillou entre son pouce et son index et le propulsa en plein milieu du front de Dudley.

Dudley la fixa et recula d'un pas. Il semblait avoir peur.

- Ils n'en valent pas la peine… Grogna Dudley.

Ses deux amis protestèrent mais le suivirent tout de même.

Ils s'en allèrent et la jeune fille alla se rasseoir sur sa balançoire.

- Tu lui as fais peur… Souffla Harry.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je fais peur …. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Dit-elle, en fixant ses pieds.

- Moi, je n'ai pas peur. Dit Harry.

La fillette sourit.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant une bonne heure jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à se coucher.

- Je vais devoir rentrer. Dit Harry. Je vais me faire disputer.

- Moi aussi je dois rentrer.

- On se voit demain ? Demanda Harry.

- Je serais surement partie. Dit-elle.

- On se reverra peut-être un jour. Espéra Harry.

La fille lui tendit la main et Harry la serra en souriant.

Elle la lâcha et partit en courant.

Harry la regarda partir. Il était triste. Il avait enfin trouvé une amie qui n'avait pas peur de lui et de son cousin….

- Au fait, je m'appelle Léa ! Cria la fille à une vingtaine de mètres maintenant.

Elle disparut dans un dédale d'arbre et Harry retourna chez son oncle et sa tante d'un pas trainant, le mouchoir toujours en main.

Un peu plus loin, Léa rejoignit un homme d'une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux bruns mi-longs et aux yeux bleus électrique qui brillaient légèrement dans l'obscurité naissante.

- Où étais-tu encore Léa ? Gronda l'homme.

- Excusez-moi, oncle Priam. J'ai fait connaissance avec un garçon qui…

- Peut importe. Allons-y.

- Où va-t-on, mon oncle ?

- A Paris. Nous y serons tranquilles. Répondit Priam.

- Pourrons revenir ici ?

- Non. C'est trop dangereux. Répondit-il. Oublie ce garçon.

Léa prit la main que lui tendit son oncle et ils transplanèrent.

_Le reverrais-je un jour ? …_


End file.
